helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Dot Bikini 10th Single (2012) |Next = Samui ne. 12th Single (2012) |Cover2 = }} Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (好きよ、純情反抗期。; I Love You, Pure Rebellious Age.) is the 11th major label single of S/mileage. It was released on August 22, 2012 in 7 editions: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, and Limited D. The Single V was released on August 29, 2012. The Event V was released September 17, 2012. Tracklist CD #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle, While I Catch the Train To Get Home) (℃-ute cover) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Black Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Dance Shot Ver.II) Single V #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Music Video) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making the Video) Event V #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Nakanishi Kana Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Takeuchi Akari Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Katsuta Rina Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Tamura Meimi Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Single Information ;Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: CHINO *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki ;Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Yamazaki Jun *Guitar: Yamazaki Jun, Kamada Koji *Acoustic Piano: Uesugi Hiroshi *Chorus: CHINO TV Performances *2012.08.14 PON! *2012.08.17 Happy Music *2012.08.28 LIVE B♪ Concert Performances :For concert performances of the coupling track, please see Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku Concert Performances. ;Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Makino Maria, Inaba Manaka, Fujii Rio, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Sato Masaki, Haga Akane, Miyamoto Karin, Onoda Saori, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + - Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Nakayama Natsume *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" - Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu *ANGERME "Mexico Kouen" - Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ - Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Matsunaga Riai, Shimakura Rika, Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,508 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 769 Trivia *This is the 9th and final consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single, the first time they made a cover from an active group, and currently the last single to feature a cover song. *This is S/mileage's lowest ranking single with a peak position of #7 on the Oricon Weekly Ranking. *It was released on the same day as StylipS's Choose me♡Darling single, and Buono!'s SHERBET mini-album. *it is one of 8 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official YouTube channel. Additional Videos Smileage - Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (FreFlow Koukai Test ver.)|FreFlow Koukai Test ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement (archived) *Tsunku's official comments *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki., Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku cs:Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. da:Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. de:Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. es:Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. fr:Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. it:Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. ja:好きよ、純情反抗期。 Category:2012 Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:Lowest Ranking Single